1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device that provides content according to a user's posture and a content providing method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device that provides content according to a users posture based on a captured image of the user so that the user may correct his or her posture, and a content providing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for providing image contents or other contents through televisions (TVs), tablet personal computers (PCs), Internet PCs or the like have rapidly increased. In addition, as a user spends increased time watching such contents, it is desirable to protect the users health by displaying information to assist the user in correcting his or her posture when watching the contents.
In particular, in a case of infants or small children, there is a higher need for providing content in a way such that the infants or the small children may stay in a correct posture.
In addition, although methods and apparatuses for detecting a body posture from an image have been developed, methods and apparatuses for inducing a correct posture of a user who watches content have not been provided.